


Fragmentos De Um Futuro Passado

by Risah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Bertolt Hoover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risah/pseuds/Risah
Summary: Desde pequeno, Bertholdt tem um dom peculiar: ver o futuro. São visões curtas e repentinas que o acompanham diariamente. Nunca foi um problema, aliás, é algo de família. No entanto, ele sempre se viu preso em uma única visão, a qual se repetiu por toda sua vida.A visão de uma garota dentro de uma cabine telefônica. Ele nunca a conheceu. Mas tem absoluta certeza que vão se encontrar futuramente.Com isso, Bertholdt descobrirá também que não é o único com dom nesse mundo.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Hange Zoë/Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A Garota da Cabine Telefônica

Dentro da cabine telefônico, consigo escutar o som da sua respiração sob o barulho de chuva. Ela tenta não mostrar a falta de fôlego, a cabeça baixa e escondida sob a longa franja loira. Tão pequena, encolhida em seu canto com um corpo trêmulo de frio enquanto faço o mesmo, mantenho-me distante de seu pouco calor. Em oposição, sou grande demais em um espaço tão apertado como aquele. Meus braços se apoiam nas laterais, evitando que eu caia sobre ela.

Me movo e sinto o roçar das minhas roupas molhadas. Pingo tanto resquício de chuva quanto suor. Logo, meus braços não suportam meu próprio peso, a força de me manter distante dela.

— Não encoste em mim.

Ela ergue a cabeça. Olhos azuis, gelados como sua voz. Seu trêmulo corpo recosta na parede atrás, enfim a revelação do vermelho que marca suas mãos. Ela leva os dedos manchados de sangue para perto do rosto para simplesmente coçar a bochecha.

Vendo-a, só consigo sentir...

Uma batida, seguida por outra. Abro meus olhos, vejo o chão. Está perto, colado no meu rosto como o resto do meu corpo, em uma posição que não consigo reconhecer. Já deveria ter se transformado num costume a esse ponto.

Ergo minha cabeça, descolando o rosto do piso. Então noto a presença parada na porta do quarto. Seu olhar sonolento está focado em mim. Esse é um costume que já percebi em meu irmão mais novo. Mesmo vestido para a escola, Eren demonstra toda sua indisposição com a simples feição.

— Frieda pediu pra te chamar — ele diz, bocejando. — É pro café da manhã.

— Ah... — falo, levantando-me com grande esforço. — Já vou.

Antes de ficar de pé, Eren já tem desaparecido da porta. Escuto seus passos ecoarem pela escada, como também escuto a voz feminina de Frieda.

— Que carinha é essa? Bom dia!

Não consigo entender o resmungo de Eren; nem mesmo se ele tivesse ao meu lado, eu entenderia. Jogo meu lençol do chão na cama. De repente, minha atenção é completamente desviada, puxada para a cabine telefônica. O som da chuva me rodeia, mas o calor abraça meu corpo.

Eu tropeço para trás, voltando a minha realidade. É tão fácil me prender nas visões, principalmente _nessa visão_. Eu esfrego minha testa, esfrego até esquentar minha pele para servir de lembrete. _Supere, Bertholdt. Supere._

Então arrumo a cama, troco de roupa, penteio o cabelo, escovo os dentes, vejo qual sapato usar e mais etapas pequenas e insignificantes, mas que servem pra ocupar minha mente. Eu sei que é um grande esforço pela forma que Frieda me olha quando chego na cozinha. Ela me observa, analisando minha expressão.

— O quê?

— Você tá fazendo aquela cara de quando ver algo. — Ela aponta no meio do meu rosto. — Você teve uma visão?!

Eu me afasto de Frieda, juntando-me a Eren na mesa.

— Não tive. Foi um pesadelo, só isso.

Eren solta uma risadinha por trás do seu cereal. Eu o olho e ele me olha, percebendo que eu percebi.

— Você é péssimo mentindo. Sempre que fala que foi um pesadelo é porque você viu alguma coisa.

Eu me encolho, o que soa ridículo para uma pessoa com mais de 1,90 de altura. Frieda se junta à mesa, a curiosidade ainda brilhando em seus olhos.

— O que você viu? Conte para a gente!

Eu pego um pedaço de pão e mastigo. Com a boca ocupada, não tenho a necessidade de responder aos meus irmãos. Embora Frieda seja a irmã mais velha, tem vezes que ela age como a mais nova. Eu entendo como a responsabilidade pode ser chata.

— É a mesma visão de sempre — eu resmungo.

Mas eles ouvem.

— A gente poderia te ajudar se contasse sobre essa visão — sugeriu Eren.

Nego com a cabeça.

— Não é como se vocês pudessem fazer algo pra impedir ou mudar.

— Mas mataria nossa curiosidade — diz Frieda, me cutucando no braço.

Por 21 anos, eu tenho a mesma visão, sem nenhuma razão aparente. E por 21 anos, a visão não mudou. Frieda e Eren têm noção desse evento inexplicável, mas nunca tive coragem de contar muitos detalhes. Apenas digo que tem chuva e que estou dentro de uma cabine telefônica, nada além disso para causar perguntas curiosas como essas agora. Se eu não sei quem é a garota da visão, isso provavelmente provocaria uma curiosidade irritante em meus irmãos.

Eu pretendo não descobrir quem é. Eu quero saber, mas sinto que se manter no caminho da ignorância seja o melhor para mim; e para ela.

— Melhor não — eu respondo, levantando-me. — E gosto de seguir as regras. Se você não tá na visão, eu não te conto.

— Mas e se você tiver sozinho?

Raramente estou sozinho nas visões. Solto um suspiro, deixando a mesa para buscar minha mochila. Eren faz o mesmo, porém em uma velocidade menor; ele não é a pessoa mais animada que conheço, inclusive para se locomover.

— Eu já vou, Armin e a Mikasa devem tá me esperando na escola — comenta Eren por um sussurro arrastado.

Eu acompanho meu irmão até o lado de fora. Giro o chaveiro na mão em direção ao carro. Quando abro a porta, percebo Eren parado no mesmo lugar. Ele segura sua mochila por uma alça, sua postura inclinada como se carregasse todo o peso do mundo. Eu me aproximo dele, o que chama sua atenção.

— Tudo bem?

Ele balança a cabeça vagarosamente, confirmando.

— Eu... — Ele começa a falar, pausa, pensando se deveria continuar, então prossegue. — Se alguma das suas visões for minha morte, você me contaria?

Eu sinto o frio da manhã passar através de mim. A pergunta é tão repentina quanto um soco no estômago. Eren me olha, esperando pela resposta que eu nunca conseguiria dizer.

— Por que tá perguntando isso? — É tudo que tenho a falar.

— Curiosidade.

— Bem... — Coço a nuca. — Eu te contaria, obviamente. Faz parte da regra.

Eu não sei se é alívio ou aceitação no olhar de Eren, mas é algo, e só consigo me sentir péssimo por não saber distinguir. Antes que eu pergunte, Eren segue seu caminho; passos arrastados e cabeça baixa.

Não tenho tempo para me prender a dúvidas. Entro no carro e sigo meu caminho.

***

Meu dia não começou bem, percebo isso dentro do carro. Todos os dias que tenho a mesma visão costumam ser assim, quebradas e só pioram ao decorrer do dia. Não sei se isso é uma consequência da visão ou pela forma como penso todas as vezes, o que gera uma cadeia de eventos ruins.

Embora nada tenha acontecido, eu sei que vai acontecer. Sou um imã de negatividade. Ao sair do carro e entrar no campus da faculdade, sinto essa estranheza no ar, como se a qualquer momento pudesse—

Eu esbarro em uma garota e minha imediata sensação é o calor escaldante do seu café caindo em mim.

— Ah—Desculpa! — ela pede.

O calor diminui, mas a mancha na camisa e calça permanece. Um péssimo dia para usar roupa clara. Um péssimo dia para sair da cama.

— Tudo bem — eu falo depois das milhares de desculpas da garota.

Não são desculpas que aliviariam a queimadura da minha barriga, nem tirariam a mancha do tecido. Eu sei que eu deveria me desesperar por isso, mas o costume de algo dar errado após ver a mesma visão por anos é um certo conforto, que me anestesia de qualquer surpresa; mas não anestesia da ardência de minha pele.

Eu chego na minha sala, sento-me na mesa e apenas me foco em tentar diminuir a mancha de café na minha calça. Esfrego um papel molhado, porém de nada adianta.

Com isso, surge a risada. Não olho, sei que é Reiner se sentando ao meu lado e prestando atenção na minha tentativa ridícula de me limpar.

— Péssimo dia para usar a calça bege — ele fala.

Minha risada é fraca. É, péssimo.

— Não está ajudando, Reiner.

— Ótimo, essa é a intenção.

Eu desisto de tentar limpar. Pressiono minhas mãos contra meu rosto, cansado por saber que o dia tinha começado há pouco tempo.

— Então, seu mau humor é só por causa da calça cagada ou porque você teve uma visão?

Afasto as mãos do rosto. Aparentemente, é muito fácil perceber que eu tive uma visão.

— A mesma de sempre.

— Não estou surpreso. E sabe o que é mais incrível disso?

— O quê?

— Você não procura por essa garota!

E lá vamos nós. Eu me arrependo de ter contado tudo que vi na visão. Reiner é diferente do Eren e Frieda, ele sempre me ajuda a entender visões confusas. O problema está quando ele não está ajudando, o que seria 80% do tempo, e durante esse tempo, ele está sendo o Reiner. O complicado Reiner.

Apenas suspiro.

— Berth, pense comigo. — Reiner me segura pelo ombro, balançando-me a cada palavra. — Você ver essa garota desde criança. Isso pode ser o destino falando pra você ir atrás dela. Já parou pra pensar que ela pode ser a mãe dos seus filhos?!

— Ok, você tá indo muito longe com isso.

— Ela pode ser sua alma gêmea! A metade da laranja... — Ele pensa, procurando por mais comparações dramáticas. Eu aguardo calado. — O sol dos seus dias de inverno.

— Você inventou esse último.

— Não, um grande poeta falou isso uma vez.

Eu rio.

— É? E qual é o nome dele?

— Reiner Braun.

Não existe possibilidade de levar Reiner a sério quando o assunto é a visão dessa garota. Não é como se eu pudesse largar tudo na minha vida para encontrar essa estranha. Eu sei como ela é fisicamente, mas informações necessárias, como nome, não são passadas na visão, o que me resta ficar na dúvida.

Ela é como Reiner. Ambos brancos, loiros e de olhos azuis. Suas diferenças começam no corpo. Os músculos de Reiner se destacam mesmo usando um casaco enquanto a desconhecida é baixa, pequena como...

Eu olho para trás, algumas mesas atrás de mim. Observo Historia, a garota baixinha, loira e de olhos claros como a desconhecida da visão. Ela ri ao conversar com Ymir, a jovem de sardas na cara e cabelo escuro com corte curto. Historia nota meu olhar e eu me viro imediatamente para a frente.

— Ok, você não quer saber dessa garota. Entendo — fala Reiner, enfim desistindo. — E se você se distraísse um pouco?

— Me distrair...?

— Vai ter uma festa nesse final de semana...

— Entendi.

Reiner acerta cotoveladas em mim, insistindo com seu silêncio. Não estou para festas. Na verdade, nunca estou com vontade para ir em festas, mas a pedido, que são muitos, de Reiner, acabo cedendo.

— A Historia vai ir. — Ele se vira, acenando para ela. — Nos vemos no sábado, Hisu.

Historia acena, sorridente. Quando ela vai responder, Ymir entra na sua frente.

— Ei, Reiner! Já foi tomar no cu hoje?!

Eu seguro uma risada com a reação emburrada de Reiner. Como eu, Ymir tem um dom: tirar o Reiner do sério. É um dom que poucos, poucos mesmo, possuem. Fico grato por uma pessoa com tal dom estudar da mesma turma que eu.

— Você tem que ir comigo — Reiner enfatiza, sério. — Eu não vou conseguir aguentar aquela ali na festa.

Ele aponta para Ymir sem qualquer sutileza e ela devolve com o dedo do meio.

Eu preciso de um pouco de descanso, algo para me distrair. Acompanhar Reiner numa festa será bom para mim. Qualquer coisa para tirar a garota da visão da minha cabeça.

***

— Passa a chave do carro.

Reiner estende a mão aberta para mim.

— Por quê?

Enquanto seguimos em direção a casa da festa, Reiner tenta tirar as chaves de mim.

— Você vai querer sair mais cedo da festa e vai me deixar, então... — ele balança a mão.

Por mais que seja verdade, eu me nego a dar as chaves. Em um movimento rápido, Reiner arrancas as chaves da minha mão e enfia no bolso da calça. É como se tivéssemos 8 anos de novo.

— Você vai me agradecer mais tarde.

— É bom você não perder as minhas chaves.

E quando falo isso, é sério. No momento que entramos na festa, cumprimentamos os conhecidos e começamos a beber, meus olhos não desviam de Reiner e seu dom de perder coisas em um piscar. Ele chega no décimo segundo copo de bebida e uma ligeira preocupação me atingi, percebendo que eu teria que ficar com aquela versão irritante e risonha do meu amigo até o fim da festa.

O tempo passa. Ainda estou no terceiro copo, sentado num sofá, escutando as risadas altas de Reiner. Não o vejo, mas já estou cansado demais para ser a babá dele. Não me movo. O sofá é o lugar mais confortável do mundo e nada conseguiria me tirar daqui.

Vejo algumas pessoas em volta da mesinha de centro organizarem carreiras de pó sobre o vidro. É um tipo de cena que me faz desviar o olhar. Entretanto, continuo a olhar, atento a chegada de mais uma pessoa. Ela se ajoelha com um canudo em mão e cheira toda sua carreira, jogando a cabeça para trás com uma expressão de completa paz.

Levo o copo a minha boca, sem tirar os olhos da jovem. Enfim, peças se encaixam na minha cabeça. O som de chuva me rodeia, porém a desconhecida está ali, próxima da mesinha de centro. Os olhos azuis frios se focam em mim, uma seriedade que soa natural.

Ah.

É ela.

Caramba, é ela.

Eu viro o copo e toda a bebida cai em minha camisa. É um estalo pra minha realidade. Eu pulo do sofá, coberto de vergonha e medo; a pior combinação possível em meio a tantas pessoas.

E ela continua a me observar. Sem nenhuma expressão, não faço ideia do que se passa em sua mente. Ela me reconhece também? Ou apenas olha um cara derramar a própria bebida em si mesmo como um idiota?

Eu não quero saber a resposta. Saio do lugar, esbarro nas pessoas e entro na cozinha. Sei que água apenas deixará a mancha de bebida mais explícita, mas passo mesmo assim.

— Derramando mais bebidas em você?

Eu me assusto com Historia sentada no balcão ao lado da pia. Não tinha a visto, nem Ymir de pé do seu lado.

— Deveria fazer um exame, Bertholdt — diz Ymir, risonha. — A burrice do Reiner deve está afetando sua coordenação motora.

Uso o balcão de apoio. Estou distante da festa, de me importar com a preocupação de Historia ou do deboche de Ymir. Meus braços tremem, suor se acumula nas minhas palmas. Se essa é uma sensação de ataque de pânico, estou tendo um.

— Tudo bem, Bertholdt? — A preocupação de Historia fica mais visível.

— Estou, só é... — engulo a saliva que se acumulou em minha boca. Eu queria colocar pra fora tudo que estava dentro de mim. — Estou bem. Viram o Reiner?

— Serve aquele cabeça-oca?

Ymir aponta e encontro Reiner passar pela multidão. Corro atrás dele, puxando-o pelo braço. Ele se vira para mim, seu fedor de álcool ardendo minhas narinas.

— Eu não vou te dar a chave do carro — ele fala sobriamente. Que surpresa.

— Não é a chave.

Fico mais próximo de Reiner ao contornar meu braço por seu pescoço.

— Tá vendo a garota loira perto do sofá?

Com olhos vermelhos e apertados, Reiner olha sobre meu ombro.

— A nariguda?

Eu também olho. Ela está conversando com alguém. Seu nariz peculiarmente grande se destaca quando está de lado. É uma coisa que não consegui perceber na visão.

— Então, é ela.

— Ela? Ela quem?

Eu não consigo pôr em palavras. Apenas olho para Reiner, esperando que isso seja o suficiente para ele entender.

Então, ele arregala os olhos lentamente.

— É ela — eu enfatizo.

— Não brinca!

Reiner consegue ficar mais agitado que eu com a revelação. Ele me balança pelos braços, uma felicidade duvidosa, que desconfio ser gerada pela pouca sobriedade que lhe resta.

— É a garota dos seus sonhos!

Reiner aponta e eu abaixo sua mão. Consigo sentir o olhar da garota sobre a gente, provavelmente se perguntando sobre o que conversávamos.

— O que você tá esperando? Vai lá! Conversa com ela — Reiner me incentiva.

— N-não, tá louco? Ela não sabe quem eu sou.

— Ainda. É só você ir lá e conversar.

Por mais absurdo que isso pareça, faz um pouco de sentido. Resolveria o mistério sobre sua identidade, faria essa visão parar de uma vez por todas. Muitos pontos positivos.

Mas eu não consigo ter coragem. Eu suo frio, perco o controle das minhas mãos geladas.

— Vai dizer um oi pra ela e depois me conta, ok?

Reiner acerta um tapa amigável no meu braço e se vai, desaparecendo no meio da multidão. Fico sozinho. É como se não tivesse mais ninguém na festa além de mim e a garota. Olho em sua direção mais uma vez, mais como uma confirmação. Ela ainda está ali. Nesse meio tempo, ela me percebe.

Meu coração pulou batidas. Saio do lugar, andando sem rumo pela casa. Subo a escada para o segundo andar, um completo silêncio pela ausência das pessoas. Continuo a andar, entro em um quarto e sigo para o banheiro.

Sinto a batida do som enquanto molho meu rosto. A música segue abafada, o que me tranquiliza.

Por todo esse tempo, eu nunca acreditei que esse momento chegaria. Mas chegou. A visão da garota dentro da cabine telefônica sempre pareceu mais como um sonho febril do que um acontecimento do futuro. Talvez por uma parte de mim ter desejado isso.

Agora é uma questão de tempo para essa visão se concretizar. Pode ser hoje, pode ser amanhã ou daqui a um ano; não sei quando, só sei que acontecerá.

Mais calmo, embora minhas mãos continuem trêmulas, seco meu rosto. Tenho controle da minha respiração, como tenho das minhas pernas. Sigo para fora do banheiro com uma confiança que eu desconfiava ser minha. Eu estava mais disposto a fazer isso pelo Reiner do que por mim.

— Você é bem tímido.

Lá está ela. Parada na porta do quarto, bloqueando a única saída. Toda minha confiança e controle evaporam.

Ela se move em minha direção e minha reação imediata é recuar, batendo contra a parede. Eu não sei por que fiz isso, é a primeira vez que vejo ela sob uma iluminação adequada. Enxergo cada detalhe, cada sombra que preenche sua feição confusa. Ela é real, cada passo seu mexendo com meu subconsciente.

— Pra um cara do seu tamanho, bastava apenas falar.

Ela continua a se aproximar. Eu me arrasto pela parede, esbarro na cabeceira de cama e caio sentado sobre o colchão.

Ela para na minha frente. Os olhos claros quase se fecham, as pálpebras pesadas.

— Ficar me encarando não vai adiantar de nada.

— Eu não estava te encarando.

— Estava sim.

Ela me via através da mentira. Eu tentava me esconder, mas estava completamente exposto. Eu me movo, procurando por alguma brecha para sair dessa situação, e sinto o peso dos seu olhar sobre mim. Uma minúscula movimentação e ela consegue perceber.

— Não vai falar mais nada? — ela pergunta.

Minha garganta está fechada. Não consigo falar, nem mesmo pensar. Minha mente é um mar bagunçado de ideias, nada se forma e só consigo ouvir a palavra “ **corra** ” se repetir várias vezes, cada vez mais alta.

Eu olho para ela quando dá mais um passo para perto de mim. Sua mão me alcança e pesa sobre meu ombro. Com um leve aperto, ela fala:

— Isso deve te ajudar a relaxar.

Ela se ajoelha diante mim. A mão que repousa em meu ombro desce por meu corpo, parando sobre minha perna. Eu não entendo o que ela está fazendo, não consigo completar uma simples linha de pensamento para poder sair daqui.

É quando sinto o desbotoar da minha calça. O calor do meu nervosismo some, sendo substituído por um frio que sobe por meu corpo. A garota puxa o zíper da minha calça.

Eu solto um grito engasgado e seguro os pulsos dela.

— N-não, não! Espera!

— O que foi? — ela me olha com preguiça.

— Você entendeu errado, eu não... Não é bem isso...

O tremor de minhas mãos se intensifica, e por sua reação, ela percebe também. É um nervosismo que começa a me ganhar.

Ela suspira e se solta de mim.

— Que seja então.

Ela usa minhas pernas de apoio, levantando-se contra mim. É rápida, eu não tenho tempo de reagir ou recuar. Seus lábios pressionam contra os meus. Lábios quentes que começam a derreter na minha boca, a transbordar e puxar meu corpo, que se derrete como uma vela.

Eu abro os olhos. Estou de pé em uma casa que nunca entrei antes. Pisco e noto a imagem da garota caída no chão, encolhida em volta da barriga. Sob a franja bagunçada, seus olhos não desviam de mim enquanto lágrimas escorrem. Sinto sua dor, principalmente ao perceber a mancha de sangue que cresce em sua barriga. Ela pressiona as mãos sobre a ferida, mais sangue vazando dos vãos dos seus dedos.

Dói. Dói o peso da faca que seguro. A solto, mas já estou com as mãos sujas de sangue quente.

Quente como seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Em susto, a empurro. Ela tropeça para trás, um semblante confuso que muda gradativamente. É apenas com o silêncio que nos entendemos.

— Você... — ela sussurra.

Uma lágrima escorre de meu olho, e a seco no mesmo instante. Então me levanto da cama, enfim tomo uma atitude para fora do quarto.

Abro a porta. Não quero estar ali, não quero ouvir ao que ela tem a dizer. Mas a maçaneta escorrega de minha mão e a porta se fecha.

— Você é que nem eu.

Eu me viro. A garota está com a mão erguida.

— Você e eu somos iguais.

— Eu... não sei do que você tá falando.

Eu tenho que ir embora. Agora.

Ela anda em minha direção, a postura diferente; é uma outra pessoa. Entre minha tentativa de fugir e não parecer desesperado, busco por meu celular no bolso.

— Meu amigo tá ligando, ele tá—

Tiro o celular do bolso, que escorrega da minha mão e cai no chão. Eu me surpreendo com minha tamanha estupidez em momentos como esse.

Me abaixo para pegar o celular. Meus dedos encostam na tela, porém se distanciam quando o aparelho voa para longe de mim. O tempo de minha reação se prolonga ao eterno, preso naquele instante, agachado no chão com o braço esticado. Luto para me mexer, erguer-se e ver meu celular na mão da garota. Ainda distante

— Você também tem um dom — ela conclui.

Mas eu não fico para ouvir o restante. Dessa vez, a porta não se fecha, saio do quarto correndo e sigo no mesmo ritmo para as escadas.

O calor e o barulho da festa me fazem sentir uma certa segurança. As pessoas a minha volta servem de barreira, mas sei que é temporário, por isso me apresso pela procura de Reiner. O encontro na cozinha, sentado no chão; totalmente apagado.

— Reiner, acorda! Reiner! — eu o balanço.

Historia e Ymir estão do lado, mais como babás do meu amigo bêbado.

— Aconteceu algo, Bertholdt? — Historia pergunta.

— N-nada! Eu só preciso ir embora—Reiner! Acorda!

— E por que sua calça tá aberta? — debocha Ymir.

Estou tão desesperado para sair da festa que não tenho tempo para ficar envergonhado com um detalhe desse. Eu fecho minha calça e chuto Reiner ao mesmo tempo.

— Acorda, eu preciso das minhas chaves!

— Ah, o Reiner perdeu — diz Historia.

A sensação de estar certo é péssima. Eu previ isso vindo.

— Mas a gente encontrou.

Historia tira o chaveiro de dentro da bolsa. Eu arranco as chaves de sua mão e corro. Escuto o grito de Ymir ao fundo, mas já saio da casa sem nenhuma pretensão de voltar atrás.

O caminho do gramado até o meu carro é longo. Ele se estende, como uma esteira que me puxa quanto mais tento me distanciar. No momento que encosto na porta do carro, o tempo volta ao normal.

Olho para trás uma última vez. Lá está ela, parada na entrada da casa. Sua distância dificulta reconhecer sua expressão, o que agradeço. Entro no carro e piso no acelerador.

***

Já faz mais de trinta minutos que encaro a porta da minha casa. Eu não solto o volante, não quero soltar. Sinto que se eu afastar as mãos, terei que sair do carro e ter que encarar tudo que aconteceu.

Eu digo isso para mim mesmo, mas já estou preso em toda a situação passada. De volta ao quarto, os lábios da garota estão colados nos meus e tudo que consigo sentir é medo. A visão da mesma caída, sangrando por um uma faca que eu segurava, se repete dentro de mim.

A batida na janela me desperta com um susto. Frieda me olha do outro lado do vidro com uma sacola de compras.

— O que você tá fazendo aí?

Enfim solto o volante.

— E-eu tava pensando.

Ela me olha, desconfiada, então faz um gesto pra eu sair. Eu saio do carro, recebendo as bolsas de compra.

— Achei que fosse chegar mais tarde — ela fala. — Festa chata?

Seguimos para dentro de casa. A voz de Frieda consegue me distrair dos pensamentos persistentes. É uma boa sensação de segurança que ela transmite apenas estando presente.

— Basicamente. Aliás, eu perdi o celular.

Coloco as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha, logo notando a surpresa de Frieda.

— Você perdeu? Uau, nunca achei que você conseguisse fazer uma coisa tão irresponsável assim.

— Eu sou irresponsável, às vezes.

A risada fraca de Eren alcança a cozinha. A sala está coberta pelo breu da noite, a única fonte de luz vindo da tv ligada. A iluminação artificial do aparelho reflete no rosto do meu irmão no sofá.

— Não, Frieda e eu somos irresponsáveis.

— Sim, sim — concorda Frieda. — Você não está permitido disso. Alguém tem que ser o responsável da casa.

Eu encaro como um elogio. Frieda passa por mim, para e me observa dos pés à cabeça.

— Você tá fedendo a álcool. Vai tomar um banho.

Minha irmã deixa a cozinha para seu quarto. Eu vou para a sala, procurando por outra distração. Apoio-me na beira do sofá, assistindo à tv com Eren. O silêncio picotado pelos sons do filme consegue ocupar minha mente, porém sinto minha atenção escorregar para o quarto com a garota da visão.

Eu coço os olhos furiosamente.

— Por que chegou cedo da festa?

Afasto as mãos do rosto, grato pela pergunta.

— Tenho coisa pra fazer e a festa estava chata. E você? Por que tá acordado? Você costuma dormir cedo.

Eren pende a cabeça pro lado. Toquei em um assunto que o incomoda.

— Tenho dever para fazer também, mas vou fazer segunda. Trabalho em dupla.

Não é preciso conhecer Eren para sentir o desgosto de suas palavras finais. Eu sorrio de lado, dando leves batidas na cabeça dele.

— Não gosta do seu parceiro de trabalho?

— Não, odeio. Odeio!

De certa forma, entendo a frustração de Eren. Compartilho do sentimento de estar sendo forçado a fazer um trabalho com alguém que não deseja. A diferença é que a vida quem está me dando a ordem e a garota da minha visão é minha parceira.

Essa não vai ser a última vez que a vejo; temo pelo nosso próximo encontro.

***

Eu não fiz nada no domingo. Não faço nada na segunda também.

Eu desperto e permaneço na cama, colado ao colchão. Toda a indisposição do mundo pesava sobre meu corpo e eu não tinha muitas forças para lutar contra. Frieda já veio no meu quarto perguntar se estou doente. Eu devo estar. Pensar paranoicamente sobre uma garota que eu vou matar no futuro pode ser considerado uma doença mental.

Eu poderia seguir pelo restante do dia assim, imóvel como um cacto, porém existia a necessidade de, pelo menos, levantar e tomar alguma água. Eu me esforço para ficar de pé, mas consigo. Passo a passo, vou para a cozinha.

Frieda não está em casa. O silêncio não existe na sua presença. É no instante que encho um copo d’água que sinto essa outra presença.

— Eren?

Paro no começo da sala. A garota da visão está sentada sobre o apoio do sofá. Ela me nota, então abre um sorriso que faz o copo deslizar da minha mão. Ele se quebra aos meus pés, cacos de vidro se espalhando por todo o piso. Porém não tiro os olhos dela.

— O que...

Ela se levanta do sofá, vindo em minha direção. Quando recuo, piso em um caco de vidro. Eu engulo o grito, sem desviar o olhar dela.

— O que você faz aqui? — Minha pergunta sai como um assobio.

Ela não se aproxima mais, porém não deixa de sorrir. Me ver é uma piada de mau gosto que só ela consegue entender.

No instante que a garota vai falar, a voz vem do andar de cima:

— Annie, eu falei pra você não tocar em nada!

Medo me atingi quando vejo Eren descer do segundo andar. Eu me preparo para dar todas explicações do mundo, mas ele segue em passos nervosos até a gente.

Toda a ira de meu irmão é direcionada à garota.

— Que droga você quebrou agora?!

Ela leva as mãos aos bolsos de seu casaco grande.

— Eu não toquei em nada.

Com o silêncio da casa, sem nenhuma festa ou música por perto, escuto melhor a entonação de sua voz. Ela é grave, mas consegue ser afiada com seu tom desdenhoso.

Eren me olha em confirmação.

— Fui eu que deixei o copo cair — respondo.

— Ah. — Ele encara a garota. — Menos mau pra você.

Eren salta sobre os cacos, indo até a cozinha por uma vassoura. Quando ele volta, ainda mantenho meu olhar preso a garota.

— Ah é. Essa daqui é minha parceira do trabalho. — Ele aponta com o polegar. — Annie.

Annie esboça um sorriso longo, seguido pelo estender da mão.

— Annie, esse aqui é o Bertholdt, meu irmão. Fique longe dele, ok?

É um pouco engraçado como o aviso de Eren se torna vazio enquanto nos encaramos. Eu aperto a mão de Annie, que retribui com um forte aperto.

— Prazer, Bertholdt.


	2. Você e eu, somos iguais

As pegadas vermelhas de sangue veem desde à cozinha até a mesa de jantar, no centro disso, Annie está de pé. Suas mãos nos bolsos do longo casaco, ela me observa com um sutil sorriso. Eu desvio meu olhar, mas meu foco permanece nela.

É quando sinto o caco de vidro ser movido dentro do meu pé. Eu grito, a dor puxando minha completa atenção para ela.

— Eu tô quase tirando, calma — diz Eren enquanto segura meu pé.

Eu me remexo na cadeira, vendo meu irmão usar uma pinça para tirar o caco de vidro. Ele tenta mais uma vez, fazendo-me gritar mais alto.

— Você não sabe fazer isso — eu digo, puxando meu pé das mãos dele.

— Se você ficar choramingando, eu não vou conseguir.

— Não precisa. Eu resolvo isso, vai fazer seu trabalho.

Eren parece relutante.

— Eu cuido disso.

Eu consigo apenas sentir medo com a aproximação de Annie. Ela puxa Eren para fora da cadeira e se senta no seu lugar. Com um sorriso falso, ela balança as mãos para mim.

— Prometo ser rápida.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu tiro.

Ela mantém as mãos abertas. Eu rio, mas apenas faço meu nervosismo transparecer mais. Só eu estou sentindo essa tensão no ar? Eren parece não se importar, voltando para a cozinha para terminar de limpar os cacos de vidro.

Em meio a minha distração, Annie puxa meu pé pelo calcanhar. Um puxão forte que me tira da cadeira, me faz cair no chão e afundar. Eu pisco e estou sentado novamente. É outra cadeira, outro lugar. A mesa na minha frente está coberta por guardanapos usados e embalagens de lanche. Do outro lado dessa bagunça, os olhos arregalados azuis de Annie me fitam.

Ela não consegue esconder a surpresa. Suas mãos erguidas caem, parando sobre a mesa. Com uma voz abafada, ela fala:

— É... maçã.

Eu sou puxado para fora dessa visão.

— Você tem um pé gelado.

Annie arrasta as pontas dos seus dedos sob meu pé. Eu quase caio para trás pela mistura de cócegas e dor despertada por seu leve contato.

— Sério, eu...

Tento me soltar, mas meu pé não se move do lugar. Annie não parecia exercer forçar alguma em volta do meu calcanhar. Essa força vinha de outro lugar. Algo não físico.

Ela sorri pra mim quando percebe meu entendimento sobre seu dom.

— Vou puxar o caco bem rápido, ok? Na contagem de três.

Annie posiciona a mão aberta próxima do caco.

— Ei, ei, ei! Eu faço isso—

— Três.

O caco voa do meu pé para a palma da sua mão. A velocidade faz a dor levar tempo para surgir, como minha reação. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. A sensação de ter um caco de vidro retirado do seu pé é de mais cacos de vidro enfiados no lugar da ferida.

Eu consigo me soltar de Annie. Sangue pinga da minha sola do pé, sujando o chão que Frieda teve orgulho de limpar mais cedo. Minha maior preocupação está mais na mancha que ficaria no piso de madeira do que minha ferida.

De certa forma, não quero olhar diretamente para o sangue que sai de mim. Sinto que se eu olhar por mais tempo, isso me leve para algum lugar obscuro das minhas memórias do futuro.

— Então.

Um pouco difícil evitar as visões enquanto tivesse uma, de forma física, sentada a minha frente. Ela se inclina para me olhar melhor.

— Vai pôr um curativo nisso ou vai ficar pensando?

— Eu vou fazer. Sozinho.

Meu pé continua a pingar sangue enquanto Annie me olha, imóvel, esperando por minha quebra de olhar. É uma luta silenciosa entre nós. Não temos nada a ganhar com isso, mas permanecemos até a voz do Eren interrompermos.

— Berth, você consegue fazer um curativo sozinho?

— Eu consigo, sem problema.

Annie se levanta da cadeira.

— Seu irmão é um grande bobão, Eren, sabia disso?

Ela se afasta enquanto fala, o que não diminui o impacto de suas palavras.

— É uma coisa de família, pelo visto.

— Você não consegue abrir a boca sem falar merda? — pergunta Eren, bravo como um cachorro nervoso. — E vamos começar aquele trabalho logo. Não quero prolongar essa tortura.

Annie tem uma risada agradável, mesmo de escárnio. Ela pega sua mochila no sofá e segue Eren para a escada. Mas não sobe. Escuto meu irmão continuar a reclamação no andar de cima, sem ter percebido a ausência da jovem.

Annie se aproxima de mim. Eu me levanto, forçando-a a erguer a cabeça para me olhar.

— Como você sabia que eu morava aqui? — eu pergunto baixo.

— Presunção sua achar que eu me daria ao trabalho de procurar onde você mora.

Eu não deixo de desconfiar. Annie ri, indo para a escada.

— Eu só vim fazer trabalho com o Eren. Isso aqui — ela aponta para baixo, para o que acontecia — é uma mera coincidência.

Não sei se devo acreditar. Ela sobe a escada, logo escuto a voz ríspida de Eren ao recebe-la no quarto. Estando sozinho, eu deveria me sentir mais calmo, um pouco de segurança por estar longe dela, mas é impossível enquanto Annie souber de mim. Coincidência? Parecia tão estúpido da parte do destino fazer nosso reencontro ser uma coincidência causada pelo trabalho de escola do Eren.

Seguro minha cabeça. Não quero mais pensar sobre o assunto, principalmente quando pingo sangue a cada passo. A dor em meu pé em relação à dor das minhas visões não tem comparação; além do mais, não existe um sequer remédio que possa me anestesiar dessa sensação.

Ocupo minha mente com meu pé. Faço um curativo, desfaço ao ver que ficou horrível para andar, faço mais um e decido limpar meu sangue do chão. Entre os sons do pano sendo esfregado no piso, escuto as vozes de Eren e Annie. Parecem discutir, o que, por um instante, parece ser apenas a forma casual de se comunicarem. Agora entendia o nervosismo de meu irmão naquela noite.

Ao torcer o pano dentro do balde d’água, o sangue permanece manchado em minhas mãos. Pisco, mais sangue surgindo em minha palma. Não entro em pânico, porém sinto o acelerar de meu coração ao confundir um resquício de visão com a realidade. Acontece raramente.

Sinceramente, muitas coisas raras acontecem comigo. Ter sido o único filho a ter herdado um dom de ver o futuro já dizia muito de minha pessoa. Mas eu também era o único filho a rejeitar essa peculiaridade da família; isso também dizia muito sobre minha pessoa. Não sei se minha rejeição se dá por eu saber o fardo de carregar tamanha responsabilidade ou por eu ter previsto em algum momento da vida.

Às vezes, penso como seria meu presente sem saber do futuro.

Passo o restante do tempo ignorando essa ideia. É tentador. Termino de limpar o chão, mas me ocupo de assistir à televisão. Tenho muitos motivos que me impedem de subir aquela escada, o primeiro deles sendo o meu pé. Logo precisaria trocar de curativo. Logo precisaria olhar Annie nos olhos.

— Berth.

Eu sinto o tempo voltar a sua forma habitual. Eren está parado na cozinha, olhando-me como se aquele não fosse o primeiro chamado.

— Disse algo?

— É, Annie e eu acabamos o trabalho por hoje. Perdeu muito sangue? Parece distante daqui.

Eu desvio da preocupação de meu irmão com uma risada. Deixo o sofá, forçando ao meu pé enfaixado a andar normal. No segundo passo, sinto um leve arrependimento de tentar parecer bem diante de Eren.

Então Annie surge descendo a escada. Eu paro de andar.

— Você sabe que vai descer sangue se ficar andando, né?

Eu a encaro, mas me foco no Eren.

— Já acabaram o trabalho?

— Acabamos o planejamento — ele fala com um bocejo. — Outro dia continuamos a outra parte. É um trabalho longo, ok? Não me olha assim.

Eu não olho Eren assim porque ele é a pessoa mais preguiçosa que eu conheço, eu olho assim por causa de Annie e seu sorriso presunçoso.

— Você vai continuar de pé? — ela pergunta. — Recomendo pôr um absorvente aí, mocinha.

Annie faz a visão de sua morte parecer mais fácil.

— Ela já tá indo embora?

— Já — diz Eren, que acerta um chute leve nas costas dela. — Não perde esse caderno.

Annie segura sua perna e puxa. Meu irmão desaba em desequilíbrio.

— Quanta delicadeza dessa família — ela soa dramática, principalmente ao me olhar. — Vou embora agora, mas tem um problema. Eu moro um pouco longe, sem falar dos perigos dessa cidade. Eu sou uma garota muito delicada, entende?

— O caralho!

Eren se levanta, pronto para rebater o ataque sofrido. Annie consegue ser mais rápida ao segura-lo pelo pescoço sob o braço. Eren se contorce, tentando se soltar da imensa força que ela exercia, porém que não parecia ter.

— Aquele carro lá fora é seu? — continua Annie. — Seria muito gentil da sua parte me dar uma carona até a minha casa.

— E... o pé... dele?

O braço de Annie flexiona em volta do pescoço de Eren. Seu rosto começa a ficar vermelho; ou de raiva, ou de falta de ar, ou dos dois.

— Então? Não vai deixar uma jovem indefesa andar por essas ruas perigosas, vai?

Eu seguro minha respiração, achando que isso vai evitar de dar minha resposta. De nada adiantaria. Ao ter feito a pergunta, Annie já tinha conseguido me convencer.

Eren se debate mais uma vez. O braço solta seu pescoço e ele cai para trás.

Annie não tira os olhos de mim. Enfim, eu solto minha respiração.

***

Se essa situação tivesse sido uma visão, eu me perguntaria como cheguei nela. Estar dirigindo meu carro acompanhado por Annie, sentada com as pernas encolhidas no banco. Nosso silêncio é tanto que consigo escutar o roçar de seus sapatos contra o tecido do assento. Eu não sei o que dizer para quebrar a estranheza no ar. Provavelmente ela saiba, mas mantém para si. Uma provocação direcionada a mim; muito efetiva.

— Por que você fugiu de mim na festa?

Eu gostaria que o silêncio tivesse sido rompido com uma pergunta menos afiada. Eu bato com os dedos no volante.

— O que você fazia na festa? — questiono. — Era uma festa de universitário e você ainda tá no colégio.

— Ah, te incomoda saber que uma menor de idade te beijou?

Seguro com mais força o volante. Annie ri.

— Relaxa, tô zoando. Tenho idade o suficiente para responsabilizar por mim mesma.

— O que não explica o que fazia na festa.

Ela joga a cabeça para trás com um rugido.

— Você tá fugindo do principal assunto aqui — diz Annie. — Você e eu, somos iguais. Temos esse dom especial.

— Eu não chamaria de especial.

— Ótimo, você confirma então que tem um dom.

Apenas consigo suspirar, uma forma de não me deixar levar pela conversa. É tão estranho falar sobre minha peculiaridade com alguém que entende exatamente o que é ter isso.

— Eu senti isso quando te beijei — ela continua. — Parecia que eu tinha encostado num poste. Não sei, foi como uma descarga elétrica.

— Isso foi um elogio?

Eu sinto o olhar sério me fuzilar.

— Você nem beijou, só ficou parado.

Rio nervosamente. Annie estica pernas, cruzando os pés sobre o painel do carro. Minha risada morre.

— Foi por isso que você saiu correndo? — ela pergunta. — Medo de eu te atacar?

— Não, não foi isso.

Ela aguarda pela resposta. É mais que óbvio que não contarei sobre as duas visões que tive sobre ela. Não tenho coragem para isso, mesmo se quisesse.

— Eu só... entrei em pânico — falo, assentindo para mim. — Foi a primeira vez que encontrei alguém assim.

Nenhum comentário de Annie. Ela parece analisar minha resposta, e por continuar e silêncio, acredito que ela tenha acreditado.

— Então você tem um dom diferente do meu.

O ar volta a ficar esquisito de novo. O cinto de segurança pressiona meu peito, puxando-me contra o banco. Tudo isso parecia ser feito pelo dom de Annie, mas era apenas minha imaginação, algo mais potente.

— Não importa se eu tenho outro poder. Sabe o que importa? Meu celular! Poderia me devolver, por favor?!

— E por que eu estaria com o seu celular?

— Você pegou ele com sua mente antes de eu sair correndo da casa.

Sinto um sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

— Pegar com a mente — ela escarneia. — Soa tão ridículo falando assim.

— É o que você faz. — Abro a mão. — Meu celular.

— Não sei do que você tá—ah! — Annie tira o celular do bolso, fingindo a surpresa. — É esse?

Tento pegar de sua mão, ela desvia na mesma velocidade.

— Você ainda não disse qual é o seu dom.

— Não é tão interessante como você acha.

Annie não se move, mas mantém a feição desinteressada voltada para mim. Eu olho de volta, não conseguindo manter a mesma intensidade que ela.

Movo minha mão novamente. Annie arremessa meu celular pela janela. Eu piso no freio com meu pé ferido.

— Ficou louca?!

Eu desço do carro, mancando pela rua da vizinhança até encontrar as migalhas de meu celular espalhadas pelo asfalto. Agacho no chão e pego uma parte da tela.

— Ah, que fome!

Annie para ao meu lado. Mãos nos bolsos do casaco, uma postura que eu já me habituava a ver na mesma.

— Que tal pagar um lanche para mim? Podemos continuar a conversa num lugar mais tranquilo.

Inacreditável. Essa era uma palavra que poderia ser usada para definir Annie, mas não totalmente; ela merecia uma palavra unicamente dela.

***

Por um instante, vi sangue escorrer das mãos de Annie, mas era apenas o ketchup do hamburguer que comia. Ela dá uma grande mordida, sujando-se na bochecha. Eu tento não me incomodar com isso.

— Então... — eu falo, limpando a garganta. — Como funciona seu dom?

Annie devolve o hamburguer à bandeja, lambendo seus dedos sujos de molho.

— Eu movo objetos, resumidamente.

— Qualquer objeto?

— Qualquer objeto.

Ela mexe a mão. Meu copo de refrigerante flutua e eu coloco minha mão por cima. A lanchonete não está cheia, mas possui muitos olhares para achar estranho um copo voar.

— Não tem medo que as pessoas descubram isso?

Annie coloca o último pedaço do hamburguer na boca. Ela toma um longo tempo mastigando, o que me faz perguntar se ela está pensando em alguma resposta.

— Eu não me importo. Bem... eu me importo, mas não é uma preocupação.

Meu copo de refrigerante voa para sua mão. Ela bebe ruidosamente.

— Se alguém ver, ela só vai tentar entender o que viu. Não é como se ela tivesse alguma prova que eu tenho poderes. — Annie ri. — Ninguém acreditaria num maluco que dissesse isso.

Eu não concordo nem discordo. Não há surpresa nenhuma descobrir sobre a falta de cuidado de Annie em relação ao seu dom. Pelo meu ser discreto, imperceptível aos olhos alheios, eu não sei como é esconder uma peculiaridade tão chamativa.

Mas minha preocupação não se dá a Annie.

— O Eren, ele...

— Não sabe. Sinta-se especial, você é o único que sabe.

Ela abre um sorriso, tão genuíno que quase acredito. Mas consigo me sentir envergonhado, um certo calor nas bochechas. Me sinto um idiota por isso.

— Quando você descobriu sobre seu dom?

— Hum. — Ela se recosta no apoio da cadeira e se balança para trás. — Acho que aos cinco anos, por aí. Eu achava estranho, porque eu era a única a ter... poderes. Mas descobri que não era a única a ser assim.

Eu lembro da primeira vez que tive contato com meu dom. Era muito novo para entender, mas, felizmente, minha família tinha conhecimento disso. Algumas vezes, eu me sentia uma aberração, outras, me sentia especial. O processo mais difícil foi aprender a lidar com essa mudança de humor.

Annie parece ser uma pessoa que se habituou rápido com seu dom.

— Então — ela se apoia na mesa —, o que você faz?

— Faculdade.

— Não, idiota! Seu dom.

Meus lábios se encolhem. Eu não queria chegar nessa parte da conversa.

— Eu já disse, não é interessante.

— Pare de fugir do assunto e responda logo.

A sensação de contar sobre meu dom é estranha. Sinto-me despindo no meio da lanchonete, diante os olhares de desconhecidos e, principalmente, de Annie. Ela aguarda com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

— Eu vejo o futuro.

O sorriso de Annie é uma mistura de deboche e descrença. Eu não desvio meus olhos dela, enfatizado minhas palavras. Aos poucos, ela entende minha seriedade e começa a piscar, surpresa.

— Espera, você... você ver o futuro de verdade?!

Eu me encolho pela atenção temporária que é chamada para nossa mesa.

— Você não tá zoando?

— É verdade.

— E como funciona isso? Tipo... — Annie coloca as mãos na cabeça, então as devolve à mesa. — Ok, ok, ok. Você ver o futuro, então veja isso.

O suspiro que solto já estava preparado para ser solto. A reação de Annie é a mesma reação que Reiner teve quando contei pela primeira.

Annie limpa o ketchup da bochecha.

— Eu vou falar uma fruta que estou pensando agora — ela aponta para a própria cabeça.

— Não funciona assim, Annie.

— Qual é a fruta que estou pensando?

É uma grande perda de tempo. Contudo, enquanto observo Annie com os dedos apontados para si, eu volto para mais cedo desse dia. Eu vi esse momento na visão de quando nos tocamos em casa.

— Maçã — eu falo. — Você vai falar maçã.

Os olhos de Annie arregalam quando suas mãos caem. É essa feição que se torna familiar.

— É... maçã — ela assente.

Já estou acostumado à surpresa das pessoas. Às vezes, também fico surpreso comigo mesmo.

— Eu vi isso hoje de manhã. Minhas visões são aleatórias, eu não escolho quando vou ter ou sobre o que vou ter. Não é tão incrível quanto parece.

— Você ver o futuro, isso é incrível.

— Vejo fragmentos. É bem diferente.

Eu consigo diminuir a animação de Annie em relação ao meu dom. Ela deixa de estar surpresa e volta ao seu estado habitual de seriedade. É uma mudança natural de humor. É assustador sua facilidade para trocar de faceta.

— Eu não sabia que existia alguém com um poder assim — ela comenta enquanto mexe no sachê de ketchup. — Por acaso...

Eu já sei o que perguntará quando nossos olhos se encontram.

— Você já me viu em alguma visão?

Meu coração bate violentamente dentro de meu peito. Não tenho ar, estou me afogando em meus pensamentos. Se eu contar sobre minha visão da cabine, levará Annie a fazer mais perguntas. Há um grande risco de contar sobre a visão de sua morte também.

Eu não quero contar. Eu não tenho coragem. Esfrego minhas mãos suadas na calça. _Caramba_ , eu não consigo parar de tremer.

— Não.

Eu consigo escutar as batidas de meu coração. Annie ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

— Na festa, você parecia me conhecer.

— Eu parecia?

— Você não parava de me olhar com aquela cara de assustado.

Ela tem um ponto.

— E também saiu correndo da festa...

Annie tinha muitos pontos válidos. Eu apenas consigo balançar a mão em negação.

— N-Não é bem isso! Eu estava te olhando por outra razão.

Não tem questionamento da sua parte, mas tem silêncio. Ela espera pela explicação. Eu engulo seco, esfregando novamente as mãos na calça. É com tamanha tensão que sinto o fluxo sanguíneo crescer em meu pé ferido, pronto para sangrar mais uma vez.

Eu inspiro fundo.

— Eu te achei bonita.

O silêncio se prolonga. A pressão desaparece, ao mesmo tempo, os olhos de Annie se arregalam. Ela percebe a própria reação e disfarça com sua risada debochada.

— Você é idiota?

— Estou falando sério. Eu t-te achei bonita.

Sua risada desaparece no ar gradativamente. Ela continua a mexer no sachê de ketchup, forçando um desinteresse que eu consigo perceber.

— Valeu.

— E quanto a você? Por que me seguiu?

— Sinceramente?

Eu assinto. Annie abre o sachê de ketchup e coloca na boca. Ela come o ketchup como se fosse um doce.

— Eu achei que você tivesse dando em cima de mim. Não deve estar acostumado a ficar com garotas desconhecidas, dada a sua reação.

Eu sinto mais calor em minhas bochechas.

— Você não me deixou falar, foi muito rápida.

— Ah. — Com o dedo sujo de ketchup, ela lambe de forma provocativa. — Prometo ser mais lenta da próxima vez.

Ainda escuto as batidas do meu coração. Tenho medo de descobrir que a causa de meu nervosismo seja as palavras de Annie. Ela sabe me afetar, e eu sou um idiota por cair nos seus truques.

Eu me levanto da cadeira.

— Estou zoando — ela diz. — Não se preocupe, tenho interesse em outra pessoa.

— Eu não preciso saber da sua vida. Eu já vou indo, vai ficar aí?

Annie pega seu refrigerante, tomando o que sobrou de forma barulhenta.

— Eu posso ir pra casa daqui, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

É óbvio que ela poderia ter ido embora sozinha desde o começo. Apesar de ter a oportunidade de deixa-la, eu não me movo para longe. Annie me olha.

— O que foi?

— Poderia, por favor, não contar ao Eren sobre isso? Eu não quero ver ele envolvido.

— Claro, me conte a visão que você teve comigo e eu deixo ele em paz.

Annie sorri, temporariamente vitoriosa. O nervosismo volta a me abalar e eu tenho que lutar contra isso para não deixar transparecer.

Eu deixo a lanchonete. É uma forma de deixar nossa conversa em um impasse; é no que eu acredito. Antes que eu pudesse me afastar, escuto Annie falar:

— Nos vemos em breve, Bertholdt.

Infelizmente, sei que isso acontecerá e não preciso de uma visão para isso.


	3. Visões e seus problemas

A floresta se expande a minha frente. Eu procuro por seu fim, mas não consigo encontrar. Eu sei que existe, eu sei que se eu entrar, passar pelas árvores de longo tronco, eu vou achar o seu fim.

Mas eu não consigo. Meu corpo congelado persiste em me desobedecer, a ficar imóvel. O frio da manhã é responsável por isso. A brisa gelada passa por meu rosto e deixa um rastro quente por minhas bochechas.

Quando consigo me mover, o calor segura minha mão. É Annie. Seu rosto corado pelo frio está voltado para frente. Séria, ou tentando parecer.

Eu retribuo o aperto.

— Vocês dois!

A voz grave nos assusta. Annie solta minha mão e se vira em direção à voz. Eu também me viro e...

Abro os olhos. Outra visão. Afundo meu rosto no travesseiro. Outra visão com Annie. Não tenho a visto desde o nosso último encontro na lanchonete. Isso tinha sido na segunda. Mesmo assim, eu tive outra visão com ela nessa semana e, com toda honestidade, não me lembro do que tinha sido. Visões rápidas costumam ser assim.

Eu tiro meu rosto do travesseiro. Preparo-me para ficar de pé até perceber algo de estranho. Desacreditado, viro meu rosto lentamente.

— Você fala enquanto dorme.

Annie está sentada sobre a cômoda. Um pé sobre o móvel, as mãos ocupadas com o livro que li antes de dormir.

— Annie...? — minha voz sai rouca.

— Não fala exatamente, é mais um sussurro. — Ela tira os olhos desinteressados do livro e se foca em mim. Com mais desinteresse. — Era uma visão?

— O-o que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Você consegue diferenciar uma visão de um sonho?

— Annie, o que você faz aqui? — Eu me sento. — Como você entrou?

Ela revira os olhos.

— Seu irmão me chamou pra continuar o trabalho. — Eu continuo a olhar. — É sábado.

— Eu sei que é sábado, o que não explica você no meu quarto!

— Eren saiu para comprar o material do trabalho. Fiquei sozinha e entediada.

Invadir meu quarto conseguiu trazer algum entretenimento para ela? Pela forma como Annie passava as páginas do livro, eu diria que não. Ela joga o livro de lado, em seguida puxa outro da estante. A mão estendida, o livro voa para sua palma.

Ainda não me acostumei com seu dom.

— Não sei por que da surpresa — diz Annie. — Você teria uma visão desse momento.

— Eu já disse — arrasto a voz —, minhas visões não funcionam assim. Meu dom não é como o seu.

— Deveria treinar então. Seria ótimo ter a visão quando quisesse, do que quisesse.

Annie tentava não transparecer seu interesse por meu dom. Por toda sua vida, ela apenas viu o próprio dom; ver um diferente devia a encantar, deixar curiosa, no mínimo.

— Você treinou o seu?

Ela fecha o livro e joga no chão.

— Eu tive alguém para me ensinar.

— E quem foi?

Annie desce da cômoda e vai à porta, virando-se preguiçosamente para mim.

— Estou morrendo de fome. Seria muito rude da minha parte abrir sua geladeira e pegar comida, então que tal você fritar alguns ovos e fazer uma torrada? — Ela força um sorriso. — Que gentileza a sua.

Annie deixa o quarto.

Eu continuo na cama, pensando se devo me levantar e obedecer à ordem. Mas é da Annie que estamos falando, tenho certeza que ela voltará e me puxará com sua mente até a cozinha.

Logo desço e, com a base do silêncio, começo a fritar alguns ovos. Agora Annie está sentada na bancada, comendo a torrada. Mais de perto, eu consigo perceber um corte no seu lábio inferior. Poderia ser um machucado que alguém faria por acidente, mas por se tratar de Annie, creio que isso tenha sido intencional. Uma reação de sua ação.

Ela percebe meu olhar. Volto para os ovos.

— Uma pergunta — ela fala. — Só você da família tem isso? Ou alguém mais, como...

— O Eren não tem nada — eu respondo imediatamente. — Minha mãe tinha o dom das visões.

— Seu pai?

— Não que eu saiba.

Sinto a atenção de Annie desvia para o silêncio da casa.

— E onde eles estão agora?

Eu esfrego a espátula no fundo da frigideira, arrancando o queimado dos ovos.

— Eles... — eu esfrego com mais força. Meu pulso encosta na lateral da frigideira. Muito quente. Isso me faz largar tudo. — Eles não estão mais aqui.

É um pouco gentil o silêncio que Annie prolonga. Eu forço a me virar, ver o entendimento em seus olhos. Ela não parece se importar muito, mas assente vagamente.

— Minhas condolências.

São apenas palavras vazias. Depois de escuta-las por todos esses anos, todo seu significado se perdeu. Annie apenas as usou para quebrar a estranheza do ar. Não a julgo por isso.

— Valeu.

Sem esperar um segundo, ela estende a mão. A frigideira passa voando por mim e para em sua mão. Annie puxa um garfo da pia e começa a comer. Não é o meu melhor prato, mas ela devora em grandes porções. A fome é mesmo o melhor tempero.

Um incomodo desperta e não consigo negar que Annie seja o motivo. Não ela em si, e sim seu estado. Quase comendo a frigideira pelas garfadas violentas e, principalmente, o corte em seu lábio.

Eu levo a mão ao seu rosto.

— O que foi isso?

Encosto em sua face, tendo imediatamente a mão jogada para o lado. O puxão veio do além, quase me derrubando no chão. Eu olho assustado para Annie. Ela lança um olhar irritado, que logo me ignora e volta a comer.

Quando reúno coragem para questionar, a porta da frente se abre. A voz radiante de Frieda faz meu estômago virar.

— Oh, já tá de pé! — Ela fala com surpresa, que se torna genuína ao perceber a jovem desconhecida comendo ovos direto da frigideira. Frieda reforça o sorriso. — Olá.

Minha irmã carrega diversas pastas, todas vindo do seu trabalho. Ela joga nos meus braços e se foca totalmente em Annie.

— Amiga sua, Berth?

— Ah não, não é amiga — eu respondo enquanto luta para não derrubar nenhuma pasta. — É a parceira de trabalho do Eren.

Annie termina a frigideira, pondo-a de lado. Então, estende a mão com um sorriso surpreendentemente agradável.

— Annie.

Frieda aperta sua mão.

— Frieda, irmã mais velha. Onde está o seu parceiro de trabalho? Não diga que ele deixou todo o trabalho pra você.

— Não, ele saiu para comprar o material. Já deve tá voltando.

Eu vejo a frustração exalar do suspiro de minha irmã. Ela tem um comentário pronto na ponta da língua, porém, guarda para si ao ouvir a porta da frente se abrir.

Eren entra com duas sacolas grande de material. Sua primeira reação é olhar emburrado para Annie, intensificado com toda a situação. Não o culpo. Frieda é muito amigável e provavelmente o puxaria para uma conversa que envolvesse ambos. Portanto, ele foi direto para a sala antes de dar a chance de ser envolvido.

— Peço desculpas pela péssima educação do meu irmãozinho — diz Frieda. — Uma pena ter tirado ele como parceiro.

— Eren é um ótimo parceiro. Tive sorte de ter ele.

As habilidades de atuação de Annie me surpreendem bastante ao ponto de sentir medo dela. Como se me escutasse, ela olha de relance para mim, esboçando uma feição debochada que evapora ao se voltar para Frieda. Tão rápida, tão natural.

Outro dom de Annie.

— Bem, vou trabalhar com meu parceiro agora — avisa Annie, descendo da bancada. — Com licença.

Eren está arrumando o material sobre a mesa quando Annie se junta com uma cotovelada. Ela tem uma nova distração.

— Espero que você não tenha se esquecido de hoje — fala Frieda.

As pastas são tiradas das minhas mãos em troca de um olhar ansioso. Eu demoro a responder, mas já é tarde.

— Eu sabia!

— Eu não esqueci! E-eu ia lembrar.

Ela bufa.

— Eren, você esqueceu também?

— Me esqueci do quê?

Mais uma bufada, levantando sua franja.

— Pelos menos estejam preparados de noite para a hora do jantar. Os ternos estão limpos, então usem. — Frieda me encara. — Você precisa sair pra comprar o presente.

É algo tão típico de minha irmã soltar um pedido, com mais tom de ordem, e partir. Tive que para-la no meio da escada.

— Presente? Você disse que compraria.

— Ah, sim. Eu esqueci.

E por isso eu costumava ser o mais responsável de nós três.

— O que eu deveria comprar?

Frieda me dá um tapinha no ombro.

— Seja criativo.

Ela me deixa. Por estar ocupada com o trabalho, eu não a impeço.

Era sábado, dia de folga. Nenhum trabalho da faculdade, mas eu gastaria a mesma quantidade de esforço na compra de um presente para meus tios. Não estava com vontade de ir a esse jantar, mas era uma tradição da família, portanto me esforçaria um pouco por isso.

Não imediatamente.

Eu tomei mais tempo do que o preciso pare reunir forças e coragem. Enquanto Eren e Annie discutiam pelo trabalho, eu pesquisava por alguma coisa que servisse de presente. Como eu tinha previsto, não estou me saindo tão bem.

Era momento como esses que eu gostaria de receber uma visão do futuro. A visão perfeita do presente perfeito que eu entregaria. Contudo, eu não faço esforço para ter uma. Depois de tantas visões com Annie, eu tinha quase absoluta certeza que seria mais uma com ela.

Eu me deito no sofá. A voz de Annie ocupa todo o espaço, apesar de baixa. Não importava o que eu tentasse, ela sempre estaria ligada a mim, sempre prenderia minha atenção com seu menor gesto. Estamos destinados.

Estou destinado a matá-la.

— Eren, o tonto do seu irmão tá dormindo no sofá.

Eu abro os olhos, as pálpebras tão pesadas de sono. Annie me olha detrás do móvel.

— Você tem uma cama enorme no seu quarto, mas prefere dormir no sofá que — ela gesticula para meus pés para fora — nem tem seu tamanho.

Coço os olhos.

— Eu tô com problema pra dormir, esses dias — respondo arrastadamente. — Ontem eu tive uma boa noite de sono, até você me acordar cedo.

— Agora a culpa é minha?

Eu opto por não responder. Pego meu celular, a tela cheia de mensagens do Reiner. Desligo a tela e volto a fechar os olhos.

— Eu sou a responsável por você não dormir direito?

Continuo com os olhos fechados.

— Eu tenho muitos problemas, Annie.

— Sendo que você pode resolver todos com seu dom. Nossa, quanto desperdício de potencial.

— É, esse é o meu lema.

Consigo sentir o revirar de olhos de Annie. É compreensível seu incomodo pela minha falta de habilidade com o dom, até porque, ela é muito dependente do próprio. É isso que evito. Sem abusar, tento me manter o mais distante das visões.

Embora seja difícil em certos momentos.

Eu abro os olhos. Annie ainda me observa.

— Você não tem um trabalho para fazer?

— Eu acabei minha parte, falta o idiota do seu irmão terminar a dele.

Eu me sento. Eren desce do segundo andar, visivelmente estressado, então volta para seu lugar à mesa e continua a colar as pequenas peças da maquete.

Annie se debruça no apoio do sofá.

— Já é a terceira vez que ele cola os dedos — ela sussurra. — A burrice é algum tipo de dom da sua família?

Eu apenas tenho tempo de encara-la antes do chamado de Frieda. Ela desce do segundo andar, nervosa ao me ver ainda em casa.

— Você não foi comprar o presente?!

— Eu já vou ir — fala, ficando de pé. — Sem pressa.

— São três horas e o jantar é às sete, Berth! Vai! Logo! E Eren. — Frieda bate com as duas mãos na mesa. Algumas peças da maquete caem. Eren tem um grito engasgado. — Você já confirmou se o Armin vai? Porque você prometeu—

— Ele não vai, tem coisa pra fazer.

Eu procuro por meus sapatos, escutando à conversa. Annie apenas observa. Ela está sempre observando.

— Você disse que levaria um amigo — continua Frieda, nervosa.

— É, que pena, não vou levar.

Frieda toma aquela conversa como terminada e a deixa como uma derrotada. Não tem o que eu possa fazer, é uma decisão do Eren. Não gosto de vê-lo se fechar assim, cada dia mais distante dos amigos e família, mas sinto que esse não seja o momento certo para tocar no assunto.

— Vai sair de carro? — Annie pergunta.

Eu estou com as chaves na mão. Não preciso dar uma resposta. Ela pega sua mochila.

— Me dá uma carona então.

Não é um pedido, é uma ordem bem direta. Antes de ir, Annie acerta um tapa nas costas da cabeça de Eren, que se encolhe de dor.

— Não fode com isso, hein.

Annie vai para a saída e eu apenas a acompanho.

***

Não gosto do silêncio entre nós.

Conheço Annie faz alguns dias, mas sinto que a conheço por anos. Não é um mero resquício de sensação que as visões deixam, é algo bem diferente. Provavelmente pessoal.

Ela está sentada no banco ao lado, pernas encolhidas e rosto colado ao vidro da janela. Sua linguagem corporal é bem simples e direta: “não quero conversar”. Mas um instante ou outro, ela vira o rosto em minha direção, fingindo ver algo do lado de fora. É um pedido silencioso para eu tocar em algum assunto.

Eu coço minha bochecha.

Nada falo, incapaz de puxar alguma conversa. Paro o carro diante uma casa. O bairro onde Annie vive é longe do meu, principalmente mais simples e com casas de menor elegância.

Annie pega sua mochila, mas não se move. Sua mão permanece na maçaneta da porta, paralisada.

Tenho uma súbita vontade de segurar sua mão. Como na visão, este seria um gesto que poderia tranquiliza-la, de alguma forma. No entanto, mantenho minha mão distante da dela. Não somos amigos, no máximo conhecidos que tinham um assunto em comum.

— É aqui sua casa? — eu pergunto.

— É... é aqui.

Ela a passa a mão no lábio cortado.

— Tudo bem?

— Tô. Só tô pensando.

Pensando no que a aguardava quando saísse do carro. Eu não sei o que a impede, logo uma pessoa debochada como Annie. Eu seguro com força o volante. Não sei qual decisão eu tomaria se eu nunca tivesse tido visões com ela, mas eu sei qual tomar agora.

— Eu... — falo, o que puxa o interesse de Annie imediatamente. — Eu tenho que comprar um presente para meus tios. Não sei o que escolher, então seria bom uma ajuda.

A postura de Annie muda. É estranho ver o suavizar de sua expressão, dando abertura ao sorriso debochado. Eu consigo sentir o alívio tomar conta de seu corpo ao tirar a mão da maçaneta.

— Que tipo de presente? — ela pergunta.

— Eu não sei, os dois são um pouco velhos.

— Hum, eu não sei muito sobre velhos, mas acho que podemos encontrar algo.

Eu sorrio. A retribuição do sorriso de Annie, tão cheio da sua personalidade que havia se apagado horas atrás, desperta meu bom humor. Ter sua presença tem me feito bem, apesar dos pesares.

Eu não quero me apegar a Annie. Eu sei que se eu me permiti isso, apenas tornará difícil futuramente. Eu já passei por situações parecidas várias vezes e o arrependimento ainda bate.

Mas enquanto não descobrir o que me levará ao futuro das visões, eu aproveito o presente. Piso no acelerador, Annie cruza os pés sobre o painel.

Será um longo dia.

***

Annie segura um ursinho de pelúcia. Eu rejeito com o olhar.

— Eu não vou dar um ursinho para os meus tios.

— Melhor que nada.

— Nesse caso, eu prefiro nada.

Sigo pela loja. Annie dá de ombros, deixando o ursinho de lado. Tantas opções, e nenhuma parecia ser o bastante para servir de presente. Estou completamente perdido, podendo dizer o mesmo de Annie. Ela apenas aceitou vir para fugir do que estivesse a incomodando. Não a culpo.

— O que é esse jantar que sua irmã tava falando?

— É um jantar de aniversário de casamento dos meus tios. Tem todo ano. A gente usa roupa formal e vai para um restaurante caro. — Paro e observo um jogo de panelas. O preço afasta meu olhar. — Nossos tios amam gastar com isso.

Annie me observa de braços cruzados.

— E precisa mesmo levar um presente?

— É só por educação — minha resposta sai sem firmeza. — Não precisa ser caro. Já pensou em alguma coisa?

Annie leva a mão à testa. Dramática.

— Eu tô esperando a inspiração chegar. Eu aviso quando tiver algo em mente.

Eu solto uma risada falsa. Andando pelos corredores, escuto a risada baixa de Annie no corredor ao lado. A loja está tão vazia, uma pessoa ou outra por perto, que consigo ouvir os passos ao lado. Forço-me a focar no dever de achar um presente para meus tios. Não é fácil, e sinto que manter a atenção em Annie seja o principal motivo para isso.

Eu sinto um leve arrependimento bater. Quero ajuda-la, mas também mantê-la distante. É um conflito que está constantemente colidindo. Sinto que explodirei a qualquer momento.

Não encontro um possível presente para meus tios. Todo produto que pegava, eu imaginava entregando para eles e via suas reações de rejeição. Uma parte de mim quer ser cuidadoso na escolha do presente enquanto outra parte, a mesma que desperta quando pego meu celular e vejo a hora gasta na loja, quer que eu simplesmente escolha algo e vá embora.

— Annie, eu espero que sua inspiração tenha chegado, porque eu não aguento ma—

Quando a encontro em outro corredor, vejo que sua postura mudou novamente. A sessão de brinquedos não combinava consigo, principalmente a caixa que ela olhava. Era apenas uma família de bonecos. Não vejo como isso possa ser um presente para os meus tios.

— Achei um presente — diz Annie, empurrando contra meu peito.

Eu seguro a caixa. Arqueio as sobrancelhas.

— É um porta-retrato eletrônico. Pode colocar várias fotos em display, eles vão adorar.

— Parece simples demais.

Annie me encara.

— Só porque é simples, não quer dizer que seja ruim. São velhos, eles gostam de coisas tecnológicas.

Eu não tinha argumento para ir contra. Era uma coisa que me imaginava entregando nas mãos da minha tia. Ela reagiria positivamente.

Fim de missão, mas sinto um desconforto ao perceber que deixaria Annie. Seu humor pesado de anteriormente voltou ao ter entregado o presente para mim. Ela leva as mãos aos bolsos do casaco, que era tão grande, desproporcional ao seu tamanho, escondendo-se das próprias emoções.

Eu odeio isso. O peso em meu peito. A pena de vê-la assim.

— Você tem algum compromisso à noite?

Annie arqueia a sobrancelha.

— Deixa eu ver na minha agenda — ela diz. Olha para frente, segura o silêncio por cinco segundos, então se volta para mim. — Não, estou livre.

— Então venha ao jantar comigo.

Sua outra sobrancelha se arqueia.

— Quê?

— Assim, nossos tios pedem para a gente levar algum acompanhante. Eu vou tá levando um amigo, mas o Eren não tem ninguém.

Annie pisca, sem estar convencida.

— E por que... eu?

— Bem — eu gaguejo um pouco —, você não tem nada para fazer e tem uma vaga livre para o jantar, então por que não?

Nem mesmo eu consigo me convencer disso. É estúpido demais. Annie pensa o mesmo, negando com a cabeça e seguindo pelo corredor.

— Leve outra pessoa, eu não presto pra essas coisas chiques.

— Você vai recusar comida grátis?

— Vou recusar uma chance de passar mais tempo com você, isso sim.

O tom ácido de Annie não me impede de me aproximar. O corte em seu lábio me incomoda muito mais.

— Faça isso pelo Eren, então.

Eu disse sem pensar, com um tom de humor. No entanto, parece efetivo pela atenção súbita de Annie. Eu toquei em algo pessoal, mais como um esbarrão sem querer e tudo que tenho a fazer é olha-la, perdido. Logo sua face se vira, tenta fingir a falta de interesse.

— Por aquele idiota? — ela pergunta.

— Vocês se dão bem. De um jeito... especial.

— Derrubar ele com uma rasteira é especial?

— Podemos dizer que sim. O Eren não age tão abertamente com outras pessoas. Maior parte do tempo ele tá calado, mas com você, ele tá sempre falando.

É uma mentira, mas uma pequena parte é verdade. Eren é pouco sociável. Armin e Mikasa são seus amigos mais próximos, porém nunca conseguiram extrair muitas palavras de meu irmão. Eren veste uma carapaça impermeável, apenas Annie sendo capaz de atravessar com ataques curtos que eram suas provocações. Ironicamente, eles se dão muito bem; por métodos alternativos.

Vejo como Eren significa algo para Annie enquanto ela pensa. Eu dou o tempo necessário. Então, ela me olha, decidida.

***

— Reiner, vou ser bem direto: fica com essa boca fechada.

A risada de Reiner ecoa pelo banheiro. Aguardo por uma confirmação. O silêncio seguido me faz olhar para o celular sobre a pia, checar se a ligação não caiu.

— Reiner?

— O quê? — ele pergunta com um resquício da risada. — Berth, eu não sou tão idiota, acredite.

— Não, você é bem idiota, sim. Na primeira oportunidade que você tiver, vai ir contar para a Annie sobre as minhas visões.

Quando eu chamei Annie para o jantar, eu não tinha pensado muito sobre os problemas externos que isso atrairia. Reiner era um deles. Inocente da minha parte ter esquecido algo tão importante.

Mas outro problema batia na porta do banheiro, e era no sentido literal.

— Berth, temos que conversar.

Eu me olho no espelho e solto um suspiro. Preparo para desligar a ligação, antes me despedindo brevemente de Reiner.

Eu destranco a porta do banheiro. Eren entra e fecha a porta com as costas. Ele cruza os braços, destacando o terno que usava. A falta de uma gravata o suaviza, como a mim. Frieda escolheu nossas roupas perfeitamente.

— Seja sincero comigo, Berth. O que você viu?

— Vi o quê?

As grossas sobrancelhas de Eren se mexem furiosamente.

— Suas visões. Você viu alguma coisa, não viu?!

O banheiro ficou muito pequeno de repente. Eren percebe minha hesitação.

— O que você viu? Porque é a única explicação para você ter chamado a louca da Annie para esse jantar.

— Eren...

— É sério! — ele desencosta da porta, mais perto de mim. — Por que você chamou ela?

Grande parte do tempo, Eren se mantém calado, alguém que parece não se incomodar com a sua volta, mas ele usa dessa imagem distraída para observar o comportamento das pessoas. Por vivermos sob o mesmo teto, eu já me tornei estudo de seus olhares silenciosos. Ele sabe como eu ajo, sabe como parece fora de minha pessoa chamar Annie para um jantar em família.

— Fala logo!

— Não foi por causa de uma visão — eu falo, com uma certa honestidade. — Não é nada demais. Eu achei que você fosse gostar da companhia dela.

— Companhia?! Da Annie?!

— Vocês parecem bons amigos.

Eu sei quão absurdo isso parece ser. A reação de Eren é como esperado, uma coçada rápida na cabeça.

— Desde quando? Ela prendeu o braço no meu pescoço até eu apagar. Você estava nessa hora! Onde isso é amizade?

— Ok, uma amizade não-tradicional.

Eren coça mais uma vez a cabeça. Eu consigo entender sua situação, como a presença de Annie possa estragar todo o jantar. Também sou uma vítima. Mas enxergo isso como uma obra de caridade, não para Annie em si, mas para alguém no futuro; possa ser eu ou a própria Annie.

— Não pegue pesado com ela — eu peço. — Só tô querendo ser legal.

— Se você quer ser legal, você compra um presente pra mim — disse Eren, deixando o banheiro. — E não chama a Annie para um jantar comigo.

Eu não esperava menos da atitude de meu irmão. Mas não deixa de me incomodar, sabendo que eu precisava mentir para manter minhas visões da Annie longe do conhecimento de Eren. Não existia motivo para ele saber.

Encaro meu reflexo no espelho. Apenas sinto raiva do que vejo.

Acerto um tapa no interruptor. Eu me apresso para pôr os sapatos quando o chamado de Frieda ecoa pela casa. A ironia de me vestir depois da minha irmã vaidosa.

Quando desço para a sala, encontro Eren em um canto e Annie no outro. A cena de paz causa uma certa estranheza.

— Uau — fala Annie, analisando minha vestimenta formal. — Você tá tão ridículo quanto o Eren.

Eren a encara, mas bufa, contendo-se.

— É mesmo obrigatório o terno?

— Se eu não for assim, minha tia tem um surto.

— Eu vou adorar ver a reação da sua tia quando me ver então.

A vestimenta casual de Annie se destacava bastante, o que ficou mais aparente com a chegada de Frieda e sua formalidade chamativa. Vestido muito brilhante, maquiagem igualmente.

Então ela me olha, incrédula.

— Berth, cadê a sua gravata? E a do Eren também!

— Eu preciso mesmo colocar?

A resposta de Frieda é um rugido preguiçoso. Ela larga sua bolsa na mesa e sobe as escadas. Ao voltar, carrega uma gravata em cada mão. Uma é entregue a mim, a outra é contornada no pescoço de Eren que tanta lutar contra. Vendo o sofrimento de meu irmãozinho, apresso-me a fazer o nó na minha, por vontade própria.

— Pronto! — diz Frieda ao terminar o nó. — Nem ouse tirar.

O que Eren tem a dizer, ele não consegue pela garganta fechada. Nada como um tratamento gentil de Frieda. Sinto que devo me preocupar quando sua atenção se volta para a Annie. Toda sua hostilidade desaparece como seu tom de voz mais suave.

— Annie, tem certeza que não quer um vestido meu? Deve ter algum que fique bem em você.

— Estou bem assim — Annie responde na mesma calma. — Só espero não ser um problema.

— Ah não, não vai ser. Sinta-se confortável.

Mulheres são assustadoras. Frieda acerta uma cotovelada na minha barriga como se fosse um gesto brincalhão. Eu não consigo rir igual a ela.

— Vamos. Você dirige.

Frieda pega Eren pelo braço e deixa a casa. Eu me recomponho enquanto busco pelas chaves e o presente de meus tios.

— Posso perguntar algo? — Annie pergunta, mas não aguarda por uma resposta minha. — Você teve alguma visão desse jantar?

Eu paro na saída da casa. Frieda e Eren esperam perto do carro, Annie me observa de perto, bloqueando meu caminho.

— Hã?

— Eu acho que você teve uma visão e pelo que tenha visto, me chamou pra ir junto. Só quero entender o porquê.

Eu não me movo, inclusive não respiro. É uma sensação tão estranha ser acusado por algo que você é inocente. O problema estar no acusador, a forma como Annie espera pela resposta certa.

— Eu não tive nenhuma visão.

Não há reação da parte dela. Annie se afasta, finalizando a conversa com um estranho clima. Eu não ouso entender o que aconteceu.

***

Eu não consigo deixar de me sentir desconfortável na recepção do restaurante. A sacola do presente pesa com o passar do tempo. Eu tento me focar em outras coisas, o que fosse para não parar de olhar Annie, parada na frente do aquário. Para minha surpresa, ela não falou durante a viagem ou provocou Eren, que apesar de calmo, estava distante de todos nós. Essa era a forma de lidar com suas frustações, fechando-se.

Eu me encho de alívio quando vejo a entrada de Reiner. Ele se aproxima com um longo sorriso, dando pesados tapas em meu ombro.

— É sempre engraçado te ver de terno — ele diz. — Parece que você tá indo para um enterro com essa cara. Um sorriso te faria bem.

— O que eu faria sem os seus comentários, não é mesmo?

Reiner me dá mais duas batidas no ombro antes de ir cumprimentar Frieda e Eren. Annie nos olha sobre o ombro. Não sei se ela reconhece Reiner da festa ou apenas acha suspeito. De qualquer forma, ela não desfaz a feição rígida quando vou apresenta-la ao meu amigo.

Eu não digo nada, mas Reiner sabe que é ela. Ele estende a mão, ansioso como nunca o vi antes.

— Annie, né? Sou Reiner.

Annie mantém os braços cruzados.

— A gente já se conheceu? — ela pergunta.

Reiner continua com a mão estendida.

— Não, mas acho que já nos vimos em algum lugar. Cidade pequena, não é mesmo?

É uma sensação indescritível de ter o apoio genuíno de Reiner. Por todos esses dias imaginei todos os tipos de cenários possíveis e todos se resumiam com o segredo da minha visão com Annie sendo revelado a ela.

— A mesa tá pronta, vamos — anuncia Frieda.

Annie a acompanha, deixando Reiner em vão. Ele solta uma risada baixa, falando baixo apenas para mim.

— Um pouco rude sua futura esposa.

Eu acerto Reiner com meu cotovelo. Nossa pequena luta infantil acaba ao chegar na mesa. Eu tomo a postura de adulto diante meus tios. Contudo, minha tia me puxa pela gravata para dar um beijo em meu rosto; o mesmo para Eren que resmunga algumas palavras gentis a ela.

— Você tá ficando muito grande — fala minha tia, apertando o rosto de Eren. — Daqui a pouco chega no Bertholdt.

Eren se encolhe com a risada sem graça. Minha tia o solta e cumprimenta Annie com a mesma intensidade. Vejo o desconforto em seus olhos arregalados, pedindo por ajuda. Não ouso me intrometer.

Sento em meu lugar. É desconfortável, não o assento, mas todo o lugar. Eu não encaixo nesse ambiente, e percebo o compartilhar do sentimento quando Annie se senta ao meu lado. Ela parece uma intrusa com suas roupas casuais, mas me esforço para não transparecer. Seus olhos se voltam para mim e eu sorrio nervosamente.

Annie retribui com um sutil sorriso.

— O Eren finalmente trouxe uma amiga para o jantar — comenta meu tio. — Achei que nunca estaria vivo para esse dia.

— Annie é só uma colega — corrigi Eren.

— Achei que fossem namorados — diz Reiner.

Eren devolve a piada com um olhar sério. Eu me sinto mais desconfortável. Annie não responde da mesma forma, pelo contrário, age com gestos suaves e educados. É como ver outra pessoa.

— Eren e eu estamos juntos para um trabalho importante do colégio. Mas já nos conhecemos faz um tempo. — Ela termina sem realmente terminar. Com a atenção de todos sobre ela, continuou num tom mais baixo. — Somos apenas... amigos.

Eu continuo a me questionar por que Annie veio ao jantar. Não querendo que ela recusasse, eu só tente entender o que a motivou de verdade para entrar numa situação não habitual. O corte em seu lábio quase não se percebe mais pela mesma. Totalmente esquecido. Fico feliz por isso.

Mas no fundo eu sei que não fui a principal razão. Annie está aqui por outra coisa e tento encontra-la durante a conversa da mesa. Logo pedimos nossos pratos, o cardápio em mãos parecendo tão familiar depois de tantos anos o segurando. Noto o mesmo em Annie. Ela escolhe seu prato sem aparentar incerteza.

— Já veio a um restaurante?

— Nesse? Não. — Não é uma resposta que eu procurava ouvir. — Depois você vai entender.

Não sei se ela espera que eu tenha uma visão como explicação, mas concordo, tomando um grande gole do vinho. Doce demais. Isso não vai dar certo; a bebida e Annie do meu lado.

— Você é mesmo um bobo, Reiner — diz minha tia. Eu me distraí, percebo quando bebo a segunda taça de vinho. — Eu acho que você pode conseguir uma garota. Você tem um charme.

— Eu?! Não, não tenho metade do charme do nosso querido Berth. Ele sim é o charme da nossa turma.

Eu mantenho a taça próxima dos lábios, caso Reiner solte mais um comentário sem noção e eu tenha que ocupar minha boca com algo.

— Inclusive as professoras o amam.

Eu viro a taça.

— E por acaso tem alguma garota que o interesse atualmente, Bertholdt? — questiona meu tio.

O tempo na mesa de jantar é distorcido como uma visão. Meu prato servido já está vazio, como a terceira taça de vinho. Eu coço a bochecha. Essa era mesmo a terceira taça ou a quarta?

— Ele tem interesse numa garota atualmente — Reiner responde por mim. Como sempre. — Ele não para de falar dela.

— Sério? — Frieda parece surpresa. — Quem é? Eu quero conhece-la.

— Não é ninguém especial. A gente não conversa muito.

Eu não consigo descrever o tamanho do desconforto que tenho ao sentir a atenção de Annie desviar do Eren para mim. Finjo que ela não existe. Tento, na verdade.

— Ah, é outra garota — diz meu tio. — Achei que fosse aquela outra. Qual era o nome dela mesmo?

— Eu e a Ymir não chegamos a namorar. Não foi nada demais.

Eu não sei por que isso me afeta tanto? Possa ser efeito do álcool com um pouco do nervosismo.

Frieda me cutuca no braço.

— Fala sobre a nova garota!

— Não tem o que falar dela. Ela só...

Todos estão prestando atenção, incluindo Eren que raramente demonstra interesse em alguma conversa de família. Eu esfrego a nuca, como se fosse ajudar a diminuir o peso de minha consciência. Reiner parece ser o único a entender minha reação, porém não me interrompe, também esperando pelo que eu diria.

— Ela não sai da minha cabeça. É só isso. É mais uma garota normal e eu não sei por que eu tô pensando tanto nela. — Eu pego o copo d’água. — Não tem nada de especial.

Eu não quero ouvir comentários, mas o silêncio de minha família consegue ser pior. Consigo apenas sentir gratidão quando ouço a risada de Frieda.

— É, isso se chama... — ela cutuca minha bochecha — amor!

Eu não debato sobre isso, sem forças para discutir. Já tenho Reiner para fazer esse trabalho por toda a minha vida.

— Já teve alguma visão com ela? — Frieda sussurra a pergunta.

Eu deixo de ser o foco de atenção da mesa, mas sinto um revirar na barriga. É uma pergunta tão simples e mesmo assim não consigo responder. Sinto minha pressão cair enquanto meu cérebro acelera. É difícil respirar.

— Eu... — levanto-me desajeitadamente. — Vou no banheiro, já volto.

Eu nunca quis ter nascido com as visões. Não são todos da minha família que sabem, mas aqueles que sim, também não entendem a verdadeira razão. Acho que nunca falei para alguém além do Reiner. É um fardo muito grande para ser compartilhado com as pessoas do mesmo sangue. É uma sensação de desperdício, desdenhando do meu privilégio de ter herdado um dom da família.

Eu jogo água no meu rosto. Pelo reflexo do espelho do banheiro, vejo meus pensamentos afetarem meu comportamento. Jogo mais água no rosto.

— Tudo bem?

Reiner entra no banheiro. Ninguém por perto, eu deixo meu nervosismo aparecer.

— É difícil ficar naquela mesa.

— Por causa da Annie?

Eu não quero concordar de imediato, mas acabo assentindo.

— Não é ela o problema. É toda a conversa das visões, eu...

O chão sob meus pés começa a amolecer. Eu me movo, procurando por um foco que me fixasse na realidade atual.

— Você ainda não me falou o que aconteceu naquele dia — fala Reiner. — Quando você a encontrou na festa. Você apenas tinha dito que foi um encontro estranho e nada mais. Só que, parece que tem algo a mais nisso.

— É, tem mais coisa.

Reiner arqueia as sobrancelhas, exigindo que eu conte pelo gesto da mão. Eu cruzo os braços e viro as costas para o espelho. Não sei se posso contar. Reiner é a única pessoa que posso contar sobre minhas visões, mas até essa?

— A gente se beijou.

Reiner abre a boca.

— Quê?!

— Foi apenas uma confusão! Nada demais.

Reiner não consegue esconder a surpresa.

— Isso não importa, o que importa—

— Se isso não importa, o que importa então? Antes que responda — Reiner pausa, recuperando-se —, como isso aconteceu?

Eu tinha me desapegado do fato de Annie ter me beijado por causa das visões. Era como um pequeno detalhe do nosso encontro, sem muita importância. Agora com a questão de Reiner, eu consigo ver um pouco da bizarrice do acontecimento.

Eu coço a cabeça.

— Ela achou que eu tava dando em cima dela, sei lá. Aí ela me beijou. Mas isso não importa!

— Importa! A sua alma gêmea te beijou no primeiro encontro.

Eu suspiro.

— É o destino falando para vocês se casarem!

Eu vou rebater, mas me calo com a entrada de uma pessoa. A empolgação da conversa morre enquanto o homem para diante o espelho, para ver o que esteja nos seus dentes.

O chão começa a afundar. Eu não bebi muito, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar disposto a ter visões. Nunca entendi muito bem a ciência por trás disso, o que também não me importo muito de saber. Tudo que preciso fazer é me manter são, lutar contra a vontade de ser levado para uma memória futura.

Lutando contra a maré, eu fico preso nas visões de Annie. Eu não quero lembrar do seu sangue em minhas mãos, mas é inevitável a sensação quente em minhas palmas. É tão pesado, essa sensação de culpa. Ela não me pertence. Não agora.

O homem do espelho se vai. Reiner se prepara para falar.

— Eu vou matar a Annie futuramente.

O sorriso de Reiner desaparece aos poucos.

— O quê?

— Eu tive uma visão. Eu vou matar ela. Não pergunte por quê.

Eu deveria ter contado de uma forma mais sutil, vendo que Reiner tem dificuldade para ingerir tudo.

— Tem certeza que essa não é uma das suas visões interpretativas?

— Não tem muito o que interpretar de uma visão com uma pessoa sangrando no chão enquanto eu seguro uma faca. — Eu fecho os olhos por alguns segundos, tirando a imagem da cabeça. — O que eu tô fazendo, Reiner?

Ele não responde, sem saber ao que eu me referia.

— Eu chamei ela pra esse jantar porque senti pena, eu só queria ser legal. Agora eu tô lembrando dessa visão e tudo isso parece tão horrível.

— Você tá se precipitando.

Reiner segura meu ombro e eu me afasto. Eu não quero me sentir confortável.

— Eu sou muito idiota! Eu vou matar ela em breve e o que eu faço? Eu chamo ela pra um jantar!

Minha mente gira num turbilhão de pensamentos negativos. Eu não consigo pausar o fluxo, eu sou levado a um lugar que não há volta.

Ando de um lado para o outro, passos apressados como toda agitação do meu corpo. Minhas mãos não se afastam do rosto. Sinto que vou perder o controle de tudo.

— Berth, respira. Calma, ok?

— Não tem como ficar calmo — minha voz treme. — Eu sou um babaca por tá fingindo ser amigo dela.

Eu sei que pareço louco. Eu vejo isso pela reação de Reiner, até mesmo quando passo pelo espelho e vejo meu reflexo. A ansiedade consegue transformar as pessoas.

Eu encosto na parede, pressiono minhas costas como se estivesse à beira de um precipício.

— Eu não posso sair daqui. Se eu sair, eu vou acabar matando a Annie.

Reiner suspira.

— Você não pode ficar aqui para sempre, Berth.

— Eu posso, tenho tudo que preciso aqui. Banheiro, água e quando eu tiver com fome, eu peço um prato.

Reiner se aproxima de mim, dando um pouco de espaço para eu não me afastar. Não é a primeira vez que ele me ver surtar por uma visão; acho que isso já se tornou um costume da parte dele. Odeio ser um incomodo para ele em uma ocasião tão importante, mas eu não consigo evitar ou conter minha reação.

— Berth — ele fala baixo. — Você não pode surtar por algo que não aconteceu ainda.

— Esse é o problema, vai acontecer e eu não posso impedir.

Lentamente, eu escorrego pela parede até sentar no chão. Encolho as pernas, abraçando-as.

Eren entra no banheiro falando, mas se interrompe ao nos ver.

— Você tá bem, Berth?

— A comida não caiu direito — Reiner responde por mim. — Só dá um tempo pra ele.

— Ok... — Eren responde, levemente desconfiado. — A gente vai pedir a sobremesa, Frieda pediu pra te chamar.

— Eu vou quando tiver melhor.

Forço um sorriso, que soa tão falso que nem eu mesmo acredito. Felizmente, Eren aceita e deixa o banheiro. Reiner aguarda por alguma ação minha.

— Vai ficar aí?

Eu repito, destacando cada palavra:

— Eu vou quando tiver melhor.

Reiner não se move, talvez pensando se valesse a pena entrar em uma discussão comigo nesse estado. Não valia. Ele me dá uma batida no ombro e se vai.

Eu não me movo. Permaneço sentado no canto do banheiro, esperando meu corpo voltar a responder normalmente.

***

Eu me escondi dentro da cabine do banheiro. Sentei sobre a tampa do vaso, então me ocupei com o celular. Frieda me mandava mensagens a cada minuto, uma mais urgente que a outra. Eu não tive forças para responder, nem mesmo mentir. No fundo, eu sabia que Reiner estava cobrindo minha ausência à mesa.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei escondido no banheiro, apenas tive noção quando outra mensagem de Frieda foi enviada.

“Estamos indo embora”

É constrangedor pensar como meus tios estão. Eu afundo meu rosto nas mãos, querendo ser levado pela descarga. É quando escuto a porta do banheiro se abrir e alguém entrar. Presto atenção nos passos aleatórios, de um lado para o outro, até pararem na frente da minha cabine.

— Você tá tendo uma diarreia aí dentro?

Eu me preparo para entrar em pânico, porém não tenho energias para isso. Estou cansado demais para afastar Annie.

— Eu tô bem.

— Ah. — Uma constrangedora pausa. — Tá com a calça vestida?

— Annie, o que você quer?

Ela bate na porta.

— Abre.

— Eu não vou abrir.

O trinco da fechadura gira sozinho. A porta se abre, dando entrada a Annie que não faz questão de usar suas as mãos para fecha-la atrás de si. O nervosismo bate. O espaço é muito pequeno para nós dois.

— Eren e sua família já se foi.

— Eu sei. Por que você não foi junto?

— Eu disse que você tinha prometido de me levar em casa.

Eu não sei o que responder a isso. Passo maior parte do jantar me escondendo da Annie e, no fim, ela dá um jeito de ficar ao meu lado por mais tempo. É minha culpa por convidá-la para o jantar, por aproxima-la da minha vida. Afasta-la para longe seria impossível atualmente.

— Você tá mesmo passando mal?

Não é preocupação em seu tom, é o que falo para mim mesmo para ser indiferente à pergunta.

— Eu tô bem.

— Não teve nenhuma visão?

Eu tive que olhar para ela. Havia uma expectativa na expressão de Annie pela resposta. O que ela esperava que eu dissesse?

— Não, eu não tive. Por quê?

Antes que eu possa ver sua reação, o trinco da porta gira. Ela sai da cabine.

— Nada, só checando. Agora vamos, seu amigo tá lá fora esperando.

Eu não me sinto pronto para sair. Deixar o banheiro é enfrentar o que minhas visões aguardam. Talvez eu precise de mais tempo para reunir coragem.

No entanto, algo se prende em minha gravata e me puxa para fora da cabine. Eu saio aos tropeços. Annie tem sua mão erguida, que logo se abaixa.

— Vamos — ela repete, mais séria.

Sem muita escolha, além de ser puxado como um cachorro na coleira, eu obedeço. Desafrouxo a gravata, ainda sentindo o aperto em volta da minha garganta.

O restaurante está quase vazio quando deixo o banheiro. Na mesa onde todos estava apenas restou Reiner. Ele sorri quando me ver, apontando com a taça de vinho.

— Eu disse que você conseguia tirar ele de lá.

— Não foi difícil — diz Annie, arrancando a taça de Reiner. — Meu charme convence qualquer um a fazer o que eu quero.

Ela toma o vinho em um gole. Reiner rir de um jeito particular. Tanto tempo com ele, é fácil entender que essa é uma risada de admiração. Ele gosta genuinamente da Annie. Isso é um problema.

— Consegue ir para casa sozinho? — pergunta Reiner. — Ou ainda tá meio afetado?

— Eu tô bem, ok? Não me trate como criança.

Eu digo isso apesar da cena no banheiro.

— Mas não sei se vou conseguir levar a Annie para casa, então...

— Hã? — Ela olha ofendida.

— Reiner pode te levar.

Reiner rir; outro tipo de risada. A típica risada arrastada de alguém que está perdendo a sobriedade.

— Foi mal, mas eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui.

A desculpa coberta por segunda intenção. Eu não consigo olhar Annie por mais de dez segundos, mas vou ser forçado a passar mais tempo ao seu lado, dentro de um espaço pequeno do carro.

Eu não tenho uma desculpa para dar. Annie me olha torto, pronta para desconfiar de algo. Eu pareço muito suspeito, não a culpo.

— Eu só achei que você tivesse melhor que eu. Mas deixa, eu a levo.

Reiner está mais que satisfeito. Eu me despeço antes de ouvir algum comentário relacionado a isso. Eu só quero que essa noite acabe.

***

A casa de Annie parece estar mais distante do que antes. Eu dirijo pelas ruas sem fim, esperando que essa tortura silenciosa acabe de uma vez. Annie está encolhida no seu canto. Parece cansada.

— O que você e o Reiner ficaram conversando enquanto eu tava no banheiro?

Annie se remexe.

— Sobre a sua mania de se esconder no banheiro pra chorar.

— Eu não tava chorando...

— Então o que você tava fazendo?

Eu me vejo preso na questão. Ser honesto está fora de questão, prefiro deixar o silêncio constrangedor responder por mim.

— Reiner estava falando sobre seu fracasso com as mulheres — fala Annie.

Eu paro o carro no sinal vermelho. O nervosismo transpira de mim quando me viro para ela. Embora pareça ser uma mentira dela, essa é uma coisa que Reiner faria.

— Por que ele falou isso?

Annie sorri, entretida.

— Ele disse isso para caso eu seja sua próxima pretendente, ter paciência com você.

Meu rosto está queimando, ironicamente vermelho pela iluminação do sinal. É um misto de vergonha e raiva. Tudo que faço é afundar minha cara no volante.

— Para complementar — continua Annie —, ele falou da sua ex. Bem vagamente.

Eu quero morrer. Aqui mesmo. Pode cair um meteoro.

— Essa sua ex é a mesma garota que falaram na mesa?

Eu desencosto o rosto do volante. O sinal está verde. Sigo o caminho.

— Não é bem ex — eu sussurro. — A Ymir não foi nada sério. A gente só ficou por algumas semanas.

Enfim a casa de Annie se aproxima. Eu paro na frente, aliviado pelo fim da viagem. Mas Annie não se move, ela demonstra interesse pelo o que eu dizia.

— E o que aconteceu pra não ter dado certo?

Eu suspiro, recostando no assento. Eu não tenho uma resposta imediata, nunca parei para pensar o motivo de ter dado errado. O único motivo que me vem em mente é um só.

— Eu estraguei tudo. A gente se entendia bem, na verdade, a gente se entende ainda. Mas nessa época, as coisas estavam certas até...

Eu coço a cabeça. É um incomodo que eu não deveria sentir, mas eu sinto e não a nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

— Tudo mudou quando eu tive uma visão. Era uma visão de eu terminando com ela. Depois disso, eu não consegui levar nosso relacionamento a sério porque eu sabia que terminaria em breve.

Eu me sinto idiota. Não por falar para Annie, mas por perceber o real problema do acontecimento.

— As visões nunca mudam? — ela pergunta.

— Não. Bem, eu nunca consegui alterar um futuro, então eu acredito que seja imutável.

— Então por causa de uma visão sua terminando com ela, você acabou terminando?

— Não tinha o que fazer, se eu tentasse continuar, eu só taria mentindo pra mim. Era difícil fingir que não vi o que acontecia. Muito difícil.

Eu aguardo por compreensão de Annie. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que pode entender o fardo que eu carrego. E como eu espero, ela apenas assente, inexpressiva.

— O mesmo vale para a garota nova?

— Quê? — olho confuso.

— A garota que você falou na mesa. Já teve alguma visão dela?

Tecnicamente, a garota mencionada não existe. Reiner puxou o assunto relacionado a Annie, porém eu tinha usado de referência uma garota que não existia. Annie foi quem eu vi na visão, o que não significava que eu tinha sentimentos por ela.

É o que eu penso até o momento. Eu a olho e só consigo ver a garota que matarei em breve. Se existia algum sentimento por ela, era pena.

— Eu já tive — respondo, um tom incerto. — Mas ela não importa.

— Por quê?

Eu encaro o volante.

— Eu só quero o bem dela. Longe de mim.

Escuto o sorriso de Annie se formar através do breve “hum”.

— Você parece apaixonado.

Solto uma risada arrastada.

— Talvez eu esteja.

Sinto um aperto no pescoço. Eu sou puxado, e quando percebo, Annie tem seus lábios próximos aos meus. Eu não me movo, sua mão segurando minha gravata com mais força.

Eu não tenho sentimentos por Annie. Mas eu sinto uma atração, e eu não sei como responder a isso. É uma atração que me força a ficar ao seu lado, é uma atração que me faz me preocupar por seu bem estar, é uma atração que me faz ter vontade de beija-la toda vez que a vejo.

Eu não tenho sentimentos por Annie. Sinto um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Ela se afasta um pouco, mas não me solta.

— Eu achei que você me beijaria se eu fosse a garota da visão.

— Eu com certeza beijaria a garota da visão.

Annie me solta.

— Foi o que eu pensei. Espero poder conhecer essa garota em breve.

Annie pega sua mochila, pronta para sair do carro. Eu sinto um nervosismo com sua confiança do que foi dito. É apenas imaginação minha?

— Bem, valeu pelo jantar. Foi delicioso. Agora tenho que ir, nos vemos em breve — ela abre a porta, porém se vira com um sorriso. — Mas tenho certeza que você já viu isso.

Eu perco o ritmo da respiração. Annie sai do carro, acenando pela janela enquanto se vai. Eu apenas consigo observar, movendo-me ao vê-la entrar em casa.

Meu corpo dói de tensão. Embora eu tenho reforçado a ideia de nunca ter tido uma visão de Annie para ela, percebo que não foi o bastante para ela não desconfiar. Também acredito que Reiner não ousou abrir a boca na minha ausência.

Annie não é idiota e não levará muito tempo para ela ter certeza absoluta de que é a garota da visão, então me fazer perguntas que não conseguirei mentir por muito tempo.

Eu afundo no banco. Mais difícil que matar Annie, será contar a ela sobre isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?  
> * Todo comentário ou favorit irá ajudar imensamente à fic continuar.


End file.
